Diverging Paths, Part I
Diverging Paths, Part I is the third chapter in the Re-Entry series. Published Jaunary 1st 2003, it contains 11,014 words. Diverging Paths opens four years after Waking Dream. Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and Master Qui-Gon Jinn have been working partners all this time, pair-bonded and with a successful track record. Summary Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon report to the Council following a mission on Kelin VI, resolving a conflict between the Kels and the Yellin. Kelin VI is a swamp-like world, and the pair have been unable to clean up after the mission. They take a certain amount of glee at inflicting their odor on the Council. Toward the end of their report, Kenobi discovers a small snake hitch-hiking in his clothing. Dismissed by the Council, Jinn and Kenobi encounter Anakin Skywalker in the public Temple halls. The three agree to meet for dinner in Qui-Gon's quarters -- after Jinn and Kenobi shower. Kenobi gifts the snake to Anakin, who names it Jawa. At dinner, Obi-Wan asks Anakin to be his padawan. Qui-Gon initially assumes this will mean the end of his and Obi-Wan's partnership, as working teams typically do not incorporate padawans, but the three of them agree to continue working as a trio. Clean laundry is delivered for Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, despite the latter's quarters being elsewhere. Qui-Gon goes to put his away, and upon returning overhears Anakin and Obi-Wan in the kitchen discussing Obi-Wan's romantic feelings for Qui-Gon. Anakin also reveals the existence of a Temple-wide betting pool on when they will get together. After seeing Anakin and Obi-Wan off, Qui-Gon seeks Yoda's counsel on this revealation. Yoda attempts to nudge him towards a relationship with Obi-Wan, but Qui-Gon ultimately leaves with his feelings still unsettled. The next morning, Garen Muln warns Qui-Gon that the nightmare cycle Obi-Wan had once suffered from has returned. The nightmares had begun as a fourteen-day cycle recurring three times a year, but had stopped two years before without explanation. Qui-Gon can offer little comfort, as Obi-Wan cannot remember anything about the dreams. Anakin joins them for breakfast, but they are quickly interrupted by Creche Master Lofla Jil-Hyra. She scolds Anakin for leaving the creche without permission. When informed that Anakin is to become Obi-Wan's padawan, she insults Obi-Wan's knighthood and threatens to challenge the assignment. Anakin warns that will fight her for the right to be apprenticed. Obi-Wan intervenes by using a Force-suggestion to make Jil-Hyra back down. The fact that a Jedi Master of such standing can be influenced by Force-suggestion disturbs everyone. Obi-Wan suggests to Mace Windu that the shielding of key Temple personnel be tested. Obi-Wan officially takes Anakin as his Padawan in a full ceremony before the Council. Series Arcs Qui-Gon & Obi-Wan When Obi-Wan fishes a hitchhiking snake out of his clothing and jokes about body heat, Qui-Gon finds himself aroused. Later he realizes Obi-Wan has grown into an attractive man, and that the idea of ending their partnership is painful. He overhears Obi-Wan admitting to romantic feelings for him, and seeks Yoda's advice. Most of the Temple is apparently betting on when the two will get together, and many parties are scheming to help them along. Obi-Wan & Anakin Anakin has been happy as a Jedi Initiate, done well in classes and made many friends. Obi-Wan asks Anakin to be his Padawan, a little hesitant because of the trouble they had in the OtherWhen timeline, but Anakin is enthusiastic. Jil-Hyra tries to block the match, but the Council has already agreed and approves. Anakin officially becomes Obi-Wan's Padawan. Obi-Wan's Nightmares / Memory Block Two years after Taro Tre, the cycle of nightmares Obi-Wan had been suffering from slowed, then stopped without explanation. The night after he asks Anakin to become his Padawan, the cycle suddenly returns. Category:The Story